ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Simien 10 Characters
This is the list of characters in Simien 10. Main characters Simien Tumbilly: A Arachnichimp (Spidermonkey's species) who got the Polytrix that was attached to his arm. He loves to play pranks, try new "earth stuff" (such as cinemas arcades etc.) and having adventures. His best friends are Allen and Vorkus and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. His biggest fear is a Chame-lion, his natural predator Zynon Cripton: A Cerebrocrustecean (Brainstorm's species) who created the Polytrix and is the twin brother of Zyrokks. He is much older than everyone, much smarter than everyone and is very serious. He build the Nave Especial, saved Ic from the black hole in his youth and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. One of his legs is mechanical, but mostly has the normal color of his skin. It can also be used a laser. He calls very hi-tech stuff such as a shrinking machine as his "first inventions". He lives in the city Bismuth on Encephalonus IV. His biggest fear is a Galvanic Flourana, a lab accident he made by fusing a Galvanic Mecomorph (Upgrade's species) and a Flourana (Wildvine's species). Allen Geyronson: A plumber's kid who is third human, sixth Tetramand (Fourarms's species), sixth Pyronite (Heatblast's species), sixth Petrosapien (Diamondhead's species), sixth Kinneceleran ( XLR8's species) and Simien's best friend. He can change in to any of his alien parts and fusions between only two, though he mostly stays human. His parents come to visit him in the episode "Meet the Geryonsons ", showing that his mom is third human, third Petrosapien and third Kinneceleran and his dad is third human, third Tetramand and third Pyronite. Vorkus Comidas: A Gourmand (Upchuck's species) who is Simien's second best friend. He looks like Ben 10 Alien Force's version to Upchuck, but he has both of the version's powers. He is a little clumsy and loves to eat everything, but he hates when Simien gets him in to trouble. He was the first alien to have a clone, Sukrov (Vorkus backwards) and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. In Time Travel Trilogy Part 1: The Time Paradox, it is discovered he was stuck in between"Gourmand" puberty, which is when a 10-year Gourmand changes his looks to 15-year Gourmand and loses his tongues, by Tetradeltas who froze him in time and sent him forward in time 200 years, where he met Zynon. His biggest fear is a mummy he saw in a movie once with Simien and Allen. Ic Cryoheilo: A Necrofriggian (Big Chill's species) who is the doctor of the team. He is very nice to Simien, and he is the first one to trust him when he first met him. He was mutated by a black hole giving him the ability to freeze from anywhere, is mostly laughed on by Allen that he is asexual and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years . His biggest fear is black holes because one mutated him when he was a child Omnimorph Pegajoso: A Polymorph (Goop's species) who was the pilot of the Nave Especial before it crashed. He was the first alien to get out of the iceberg and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. He is best friends with Aimant, a Biosovortian (Lodestar's species) who he met while on a mission. He, unlike normal Polymorphs, can change his color, which gives him the abilities of changing completely by shape and color into a thing. He mostly appears as a flying green octopus, mostly when he piloted the Nave Espacial. Permbyt: A Uccelonian Methanosian who is the team's "pet". He looks like the alien creature toy of Swampfire. He became part of the team in Pet Project. He sometimes is the teams way of transportation instead of the Voiture-Avion. He has all the powers of a normal Methanosian (Swampfire's species), with better flying abilities. Minor Characters Cervelle's team Aimant Magnis: A Biosovortian who is Omnimorph's best friend. He appeared in the episode Omnimorphed where Omnimorph helped him and an Anodite to save their teams from Phobius's henchmen. He returned in "Humanization" to help defeat Microtech. He appeared again in "Let the Games Begin" as one of the aliens in one of the teams competeing against the Nave Espacial team. He joined the Nave Espacial team in the episode "Home Sweet Home" and will stay one of their team in the sequel series "Simien 10: Space Race." He is able to use his magnetic powers with much more experience, and learned to use his magnetic powers to give him other powers like magnetic forcefields, tracking metal through the magnetosphere, shooting electricity, seeing metal through walls and more. Cervelle : A Galvan (Grey Matter's species) who is Aimant's boss. He appeared in the episodes "Omnimorphed" and "Let the games Begin". He created the Multitrix, which has the same forms that are in the Polytrix, and that is attached to Ovillon. He is the equvallint to Zynon. His team is Aimant, Ovillon, Vark and Helados. He has a rivalry with Zynon, and has known him since his college. Ovillon : A Arburian Pelarota (Cannonbolt's species). He has the Multitrix that was created by Cervelle. He is a equvillint to Simien. Vark : A Gourmand who looks like Ben 10's version to Upchuck. He, oviously, is Vorkus's equivalent. Helados : A Polar Manzardill (Arcticguana's species) who is Ic's equvallint. He, like Ic can freeze from any place in his body. Opposite clones Skkoryz : Zyrokk's clone, he was made by Zynon to defeat Sukrov and his henchmen. He is a little smarter than Nonyz, Zynon's clone. He is good and he helped Zynon to defeat the clones in the episode "Cloned". He has three henchmen: Tes, Ekuna and Thgink-Oryp. Tes : Set's clone, his bandages are harder than Set's. Like Phrominmo, he makes the other guys do the work. Ekuna : Anuke's clone, he is weaker and smarter than Anuke. He prefers solving stuff using brain than brawl. Instead of growing bigger like Anuke does, he shrinks Thgink-Oryp : The Pyro-Knight's clone, he freezes rather than shooting fire. He thinks that Skkoryz is his servant. He wears a robotic suit and he rides on a car. Other characters Incanton : A Anodite who appeared in the episode "Omnimorphed". He is a male Anodite with a buzzcut haircut, a large chin and a German accent. Omnimorph saved his team and Aimant's team from Phobius's henchmen. Kronis Zhamanak: A Chronian (Eon's species) who appeared in the whole "Time Travel Trilogy".He is pretty weak on going back in time, but when his power was combined with Dark Hole, he could create portals leading back in time. He is one of the surviving Chronians. He returned in "Humanization" to help defeat Microtech. Ic's children: In the episode "Ic's Children", Ic gives birth (he is a Necrofriggian you know) to many baby Necrofriggians. Three of them had broken wings, so Ic took care of them and gave them names: Necron, Cryos and Heilod. B'hed : A Terrageonian (Drillbit's species) who appeared only in the movie "Secrets of the Polytrix". He helped the Nave Espacial crew through all the planets of Alpha Solaranlage except Glace Cerveaun. He was a old friend of Zynon when Zynon went to get the original DNA samples for the Polytrix. He lives in the city Aarde on the planet Geon. He is protected from light by a special invisible suit made by Zynon. Atmos: A alien from Terraspin's species. He is part of Simien 10:Space Race team. He is like the teams rookie. The Three Celestials: A group of three Celestialsapiens, Lenx, X Uaile and Celestia, who grant wishes to the one who want them. They appeared in the episode "Ic 10" to grant Ic's wish to have the Polytrix Fan-made characters * Chrome- Can turn anything into metal. (Made By Duncan Crook) Category:Simien 10 Category:Simien 10 Characters Category:Characters